campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope, Terror, Fear
"Percy! Percy! You have to get down to the north side fast." Nico panted running towards the son of Poseidon in the thick of the battle, also swinging his sword into the flank of a dracane. "It's Annabeth!" Percy froze, turned to Nico di Angelo. "Where?" "North side! Behind the bushes! Hurry!" Percy ran. Nico watched and visibly relaxed, golden light fading from his eyes. Oh gods oh gods. It was like the Battle of Manhattan all over again for Percy. He should have asks show bad the injuries were. He should have...well it didn't matter now. He had to get to her. Percy leaped over a mass of telkhines, lightning came down from the sky and struck them quickly. Jason. Fire balls were being thrown left and right, along with a few tool assortments. Leo. Bows and arrows, along with legions of ghosts following the command of a gorilla rushed around. Frank. Diamonds and rocks flew, things flickered as if he Mist was changing. Hazel. "Stop. You don't like being controlled by Gaea. You could be the ones in charge. You know you want to. You want to be attacking her." Percy felt the urge to fly at the ground and start hacking- Piper. But one name ran clearly in his mind as he sprinted faster than he ever had before to the north hedges. Annabeth. He hurdled a bush and shouted her name, glancing rapidly around. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. This was the north hedge right? "I'm here," He heard a voice from under a nearby bush. It was faint. Percy quickly dropped to his knees and peered under the plant, heart racing in fear. "Annabeth?" And then something was hitting the back of his head, knocked out cold. The last thing he remembered was seeing Annabeth with eyes glowing bright gold. - - - When he woke up, he was still by the hedges, laying back pressed against the grass. Something was wrong. Something was off. He glanced around. Where were his friends? Where was Annabeth? It suddenly dawned on him that there were no more battle cries, sounds of drakons roaring the sky or blood being spilled. He looked over the hedge. Everything was gone, monster bodies littered on the ground and the ones of his friends. Grover. Nico. Tyson. Ella. Annabeth. Jason. Piper. Leo. Frank. Chiron. Rachel. Reyna. The Stolls. Hazel. Drew. Dakota. Gwen. Hannibal. Everyone. Percy ran into the clearing, and dropped to his knees. Horror engulfed him. Panic. Fear. Everything he tried not to feel. It came in waves, swamping him. Terror, agony, loneliness. The world began to crumble around his feet, Gaea surely waking up. The son of Poseidon buried his face into Annabeth's unmoving stomach, weeping. He didn't save them. He didn't save his friends. They were dead. He had promised himself nothing could happen to them. He promised. He blamed himself. He wanted to see his friends again. Elysium surely. Probably. Hopefully. As the world fell apart around him, the son of Poseidon stood, with his girlfriend in his arms. Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Fanfiction